Varric Tethras/Dialogue
Friendship and Rivalry In Act I, you can talk to Varric in his room at the Hanged Man. He will ask you about killing the Ogre. * Diplomatic + All questions + Diplomatic: * Humour + All questions + Diplomatic: * Diplomatic + All questions + Humour: * Humour + Humour: * Humour + Aggressive: * Aggressive + Aggressive: * Humour + All questions + Humour: Varric's dialogue contains a list of conversations he shares with his companions. Varric and Anders ACT I *'Anders': What? *'Varric': Just wondering if the feathered pauldrons are an essential part of the moody rebel mage persona. *'Anders': What are you talking about? *'Varric': I'm working on an epic poem about a hopelessly romantic apostate waging an epic struggle against forces he can't possibly defeat. *'Anders': What do you mean, “can't possibly defeat?” *'Varric': Well, it's not a good story unless the hero dies. *'Anders': I've always wondered, why is every surface dwarf a merchant or a smith? *'Varric': You left out criminals and hired muscle. *'Anders': They don't count. *'Varric': We dwarves are drawn to shiny objects. Sort of like Magpies, but with business sense. *'Anders': You're kidding. *'Varric': Of course I am. We come to the surface with the skills our ancestors had, Blondie. *'Varric': You think there's a tradition of dwarf woodcutters in Orzammar? Bee keepers? Sailors? *'Anders': Well, there could be mushroom growers and nug wranglers. *'Varric': Orzammar will never let those people go topside. Too vital. Also, embarrassing. *'Varric': So a human, an elf, and a dwarf walk into a bar... *'Anders': The human says, "You're lucky you're so short. That hurt like mad!" *'Varric': You could have just stopped me, Blondie. *'Anders': Why waste a perfectly good set-up? ACT II *'Anders': Boiling in oil. *'Varric': Too prosaic. Trapped in a cave with hungry bears, right at the spring thaw. *'Anders': That lets him off too easy. Dipped in molten gold and left as a statue in the Viscount's Keep. *'Varric': Ooh. That's poetic! *'Hawke': What are you two talking about? *'Varric': What to do to Bartrand when I find him. *'Anders': Any suggestions? *'Varric': Blondie, I don't mean to sound critical, but have you considered a new line of work? *'Anders': Such as? *'Varric': Pretty much anything? I don't think "renegade mage" has a bright future. Or any retirement plan. *'Varric': If you've got something to say, just spit it out. *'Anders': Are you sure you want to encourage me? I might be about to confess my undying love *'Varric': I get that a lot. So what's on your mind? *'Anders': I just realized it's been a while since any of the gangs in the Undercity came to my door. *'Varric': They're busy people. Places to go, throats to cut. Maybe you've slipped their minds. *'Anders': Right. The apostate running the free clinic in the sewers. Easy to forget. You didn't have anything to do with this? *'Varric': You must have me confused with someone else! I'm just a businessman and a storyteller. If you complete Dissent *'Varric': Oh, cheer up, Blondie. You're making me cry just looking at you. *'Anders': Don't. *'Varric': You made a mistake. It happens. *'Anders': I almost killed a girl. *'Varric': You've killed two-hundred and fifty-four by my last count. Plus about five hundred men, a few dozen giant spiders, and at least two demons. *'Anders': It's not the same. *'Varric': Why? Because this one you feel bad about? Maybe that's the problem. ACT III *'Varric': So, the Knight-Commander... Boiling in oil? That one never gets old. *'Anders': This is past time for joking. *'Varric': I'm helping you indulge in elaborate revenge fantasies. I think it's good for you. *'Anders': Meredith will die. Do not doubt that. *'Varric': Oh, go away, Justice. Can Anders come out and play? *'Anders': Stop. *'Varric': You are no fun anymore. (if Hawke romances Anders) *'Anders': You're giving me that look again. What are you writing this time? *'Varric': So, you and Hawke... I need some details. Did you go down on one knee? Did he/she jump you? Did you swear eternal vows of love, or is this just a physical thing? *'Anders': I don't see how that's any of your business. *'Varric': Fine, but if you don't tell me, I'm just going to have to make it up. Varric and Aveline ACT I *'Aveline': Varric, do you do anything? *'Varric': Am I the next stop in your career evaluations? Joy of joys. *'Aveline': You watch and you talk. Is that it? *'Varric': You are dismissing hallmarks of both the utterly ineffectual and the incredibly dangerous. *'Aveline': I don't know what you mean. *'Varric': It means coins flow when I talk and when I shut up. Like if you got paid to guard or unguard. *'Aveline': That makes no sense. *'Varric': Good. *'Aveline': Maybe I should put you to use Varric. Have you pen some warnings for the lawless. *'Varric': Who's that for? Are most criminals big readers? Seems like pacifying the nobles. *'Aveline': Pictures then. It was just a suggestion. *'Varric': Well how about a giant sign that just says "Don't." You could hit people with it. *'Aveline': Thank you, I get the point. *'Varric': A Fereldan in the guard. What will they think of next? *'Aveline': You have a problem with that? *'Varric': Me? My family's not native either. I'm just surprised. Lots of old prejudice in the guard. *'Aveline': I'll give them plenty of reason to change their minds. *'Varric': You know, it's possible they're just scared shitless of you. That's my theory, anyway. *'Varric': So what do you do, Aveline? *'Aveline': You know I'm a guard, why are you asking? *'Varric': I mean in your off-duty hours. For fun. You've heard of it, I hope? *'Aveline': These are my off-duty hours. *'Varric': And the trend of you scaring the piss out of me continues. ACT II *'Aveline': Blondie, Sunshine, Daisy, Rivaini... What am I? *'Varric': Beg your pardon? *'Aveline': You don't call anyone by name except for me. Where's my nickname? *'Varric': That's not true. There's Hawke. And Bianca. *'Aveline': "Hawke" is a family name and Bianca is a crossbow. Don't change the subject. *'Varric': Haven't thought of a good one yet. What do you think of "Red?" *'Aveline': Too common. *'Varric': Well, when you think of one, let me know. *'Aveline': You, Varric, have a very large mouth. *'Varric': And here I've always looked up to you. What is it now? *'Aveline': There were fistfights in the barracks over who is the model for your guard serial. *'Varric': Hard in Hightown. Riveting stuff. Everyone loves a dirty guard on the edge. *'Aveline': Varric. *'Varric': Fine. I'll start his big finish. Three chapters until Donnen Brennicovick retires and opens a tavern on the coast. *'Varric': I sure hope he makes it. He's getting too old for this shit. *'Aveline': You are very close to losing your printing blocks, Varric. *'Varric': Once more I am falsely accused of whatever it is that I am accused of. Falsely. *'Aveline': Someone swapped the text of my recruitment poster with some filth from the Blooming Rose. *'Varric': That does sound pretty good. *'Aveline': Sure, fill barracks with whores. But you've also filled the Rose with guards. *'Varric': It's true what they say. The best comedy comes from tragedy. *'Aveline': You know the Tethras family businesses are registered in your cousin Elmand's name? *'Varric': You don't say? *'Aveline': But I can't find any record of you having a cousin Elmand. *'Varric': I'll introduce you some time. He's a little on the shy side. *'Aveline': Varric. He's imaginary. *'Varric': Which makes him a much better head of the household than I am. He never misses the Merchants Guild meetings, for one. ACT III *'Aveline': Why are you still here, Varric? *'Varric': Starkhaven's too pretentious for me and Cumberland's too boring. *'Aveline': You always say you hate commitment, but here you are, six years later, still at Hawke's side. *'Varric': Aveline, I thought you'd have noticed by now: I lie a lot. *'Aveline': Strange, I always thought I'd wind up arresting you some day. *'Varric': If I ever decide to get caught, Aveline, you'll be the guard I let catch me. *'Aveline': "Let catch you"? *'Varric': "Decide to get caught" didn't trip you though. Good to know! *'Aveline': You're too quiet, Varric. *'Varric': I'm thinking of switching to romances. Nothing? Not even a foreboding frown? *'Aveline': I am content. Write what you will. *'Varric': Well that certainly takes the fun out of it. Contentment in the barracks? Who'll pay to hear that shit? *'Aveline': Then I should have thought of it years ago. *'Aveline': How are you at finales, Varric? *'Varric': I intend to get some practical experience pretty soon. *'Aveline': Make it a good one, will you? *'Varric': For you, madam, endless sunsets and roses. *'Aveline': Varric. *'Varric': And the swift hand of the law sweeping all aside. I thought that went unsaid. Varric and Bethany *'Bethany': You don't seem to like your brother very much. *'Varric': And here I thought it took blood magic to read minds. *'Bethany': I had a twin brother, Carver. He used to nail my braid to the bed while I was sleeping. *'Bethany': I never thought I'd miss him this much. *'Varric': Sorry about your brother. *'Varric': Hey, you want mine? I've got a spare... *'Bethany': Do you ever wish you lived in Orzammar? *'Varric': Great Ancestors, no! You know what Orzammar is? *'Varric': It's cramped tunnels, filled with nug-shit and body-odor. *'Varric': And every person there thinks he's better than you because his great-great-great grandfather made a water-clock or something. *'Bethany': But they're your people. Don't you even wonder what it would be like? *'Varric': I have a good imagination. Why would I waste it on that? *'Bethany': Are you really not afraid of apostates? Not even a little? *'Varric': Sunshine, I'm a dwarf. In case you missed that detail. *'Bethany': Dwarves aren't completely immune to magic, you know. *'Varric': No, no, no! I meant there are at least thirty people in this town who'd murder my family over trade deals. *'Varric': Who has time to worry about apostates with a Merchant's Guild breathing down your neck? *'Bethany': In that case... I see. *'Bethany': Your family used to be noble, right? *'Varric': By some definition of the term. *'Bethany': Do you ever wonder what your life would have been like, if you were still nobles? *'Varric': Sunshine, nobility is just an expensive lifestyle. I've already got one of those. *'Bethany': Nobles have power, too. And responsibilities. *'Varric': Estates, servants, investments, mercenaries, assassins? We've still got all those things. *'Varric': It's sunnier here, and nobody calls me my lord. I think I can live with that. Only if Birthright has been completed: *'Varric': So... Milady Sunshine, what's your first act of noblewoman going to be? *'Bethany': A noblewoman with no fortune and no title? Looking for work, probably. *'Varric': Practicality is for peasants, my lady. You need to do something frivolous to celebrate your birthright. *'Bethany': Such as...? *'Varric': Come up to the Hightown Market and complain bitterly that there's no Orlesian silk that matches your eyes. *'Bethany': But what if something does match my eyes? What will I do, then? *'Varric': Insist that they're blatantly copying you, and demand royalties. A good noble always has a complaint ready, Sunshine. Varric and Carver *'Varric': You know, Junior, it's eerie how much of a resemblance there is between you two. *'Carver': He/she's my brother/sister, of course there's a resemblance. *'Varric': Ooh, you thought I meant Hawke. I was talking about Gamlen. *'Carver': Maker, I hate you dwarf. *'Carver': Don't look at me. *'Varric': What's the problem, little Hawke? *'Carver': Don't call me...you're just looking for fodder for your stories. *'Varric': You think you're that interesting? *'Carver': I have enough trouble being overshadowed as it is. I don't need to get caught under an imaginary me, too. *'Varric': Don't you worry. I'm not in the business of lullabies or children's stories. *'Carver': I'm surprised these tunnels don't simply collapse. *'Varric': Dwarves made them. *'Carver': Then I'm surprised they're not smaller. *'Varric': You know, Junior, you're looking at this all wrong. *'Carver': Whatever it is you're about to say, I'm not interested. *'Varric': I'm a professional younger brother. Trust me, the center of attention's the worst place to be. *'Varric': When things go wrong, and they always do, that's where all the fingers point. Look at any kingdom in Thedas. *'Varric': You've got people who warm thrones, and people nobody sees who do the real work. *'Carver': And my sister/brother is a queen/king in this scenario. Perfect. *'Varric': Point. Missing it. Ah well. Varric and Fenris ACT I *'Fenris': I thought all dwarves had beards. Where's yours? *'Varric': I misplaced it, along with my sense of dwarven pride and my gold-plated noble caste pin. *'Fenris': I thought maybe it fell onto your chest. *'Varric': Oh-ho! The broody elf tells a joke! *'Fenris': I don't brood. *'Varric': Friend, if your brooding were any more impressive, women would swoon as you passed. They'd have broody babies in your honor. *'Fenris': You're a very odd dwarf. *'Varric': And you thought I was joking about the pin. *'Varric': So, elf. That thing you do with your hand... *'Fenris': I can already tell this isn't going anywhere pleasant. *'Varric': I bet that makes pickpocketing easier. *'Fenris': I'll try it some time and find out. *'Varric': So where's your beard, elf? *'Fenris': Elves don't grow beards. *'Varric': Huh. I thought maybe you'd shaved it off in a fit of broody pique. *'Fenris': So you're a funny dwarf. *'Varric': Is brooding a sport in Tevinter? Do they hold competitions? Hand out trophies for the best scowls? *'Fenris': I'm not "brooding." *'Varric': Moping, then. You seem like you're a champion at it. *'Fenris': I'm perfectly content at the moment. *'Varric': Oh, so that's you smiling? Glad you clarified that. I'd never have known. ACT II *'Varric': You know, if you need advice on how to lay low I can give you some. *'Fenris': Being short would make for an excellent start, I suspect. *'Varric': Keep that up, serah, and you can keep on hiding like a rank amateur. *'Fenris': What would you suggest, Varric? Cower in the shadows like a rat? *'Varric': You could try wearing something that didn’t scream: "I hate you all! I was a slave!" *'Fenris': The markings would still show. *'Varric': Really? Through anything? That’s... kind of cool. *'Varric': You really ought to take that offer, elf. It would keep the Coterie off your back pretty much permanently. *'Fenris': I don’t need employment. *'Varric': But it wouldn’t kill you to make some friends in this city. Three years, and you’re practically a ghost. *'Fenris': I prefer it that way. *'Varric': Healthy attitude there. Forget I said anything. *'Varric': So what do you do in that gigantic house all day? *'Fenris': Dance, of course. *'Varric': Really? *'Fenris': I run from room to room, choreographing routines. *'Varric': You're actually joking. Alert the Chantry! They need to put this on the calendar! *'Fenris': And you thought I was always serious. If you complete Family Matter *'Fenris': So you found your brother. *'Varric': I did! Wasn't expecting that. *'Fenris': I assume there was a time when you and he were friends? *'Varric': With Bartrand? No, just brothers. Occasionally he wasn't insufferable. *'Fenris': And yet you remained at his side. *'Varric': Too bad he didn't do the same. In front of The Hanged Man: *'Fenris': I still don't get the name. Did they hang someone here? *'Varric': Actually they used to hang men there. By their feet. *'Fenris': Well, good thing they were drunk then. ACT III *'Varric': You know you still owe me five sovereigns, elf. *'Fenris': I'm good for it. *'Varric': So, you think you can win the coin from Isabela? Good luck with that/So you're going to borrow it from Hawke? (if Hawke romanced Fenris or this dialogue appears before you meet Isabela or after she leaves) *'Varric': Coming to the Hanged Man for Wicked Grace later? *'Fenris': Never miss it. *'Varric': So...you and Hawke? *'Fenris': What about us? *'Varric': Want to make sure I get all the details right when I tell the story. Did you sweep her off her feet or was it the other way around? *'Fenris': I'm not telling you anything but this: There was no actual sweeping involved. *'Varric': Every little bit helps, elf. (If female Hawke romanced Fenris) *'Varric': So...you and Hawke? *'Fenris': What about us? *'Varric': Want to make sure I get all the details right when I tell the story. Did he sweep you off your feet? I'm assuming he did the sweeping. He's taller than you. Awkward, otherwise. *'Fenris': I'm not telling you anything but this: There was no actual sweeping involved. *'Varric': Every little bit helps, elf. (If male Hawke romanced Fenris) *'Fenris': I notice you hardly ever comment on mages and templars and such. *'Varric': It's a lot of humans in skirts. I get them mixed up. *'Fenris': I highly doubt that. The subject comes up all the time. *'Varric': Tell me about it. *'Fenris': And no opinion? One way or the other? *'Varric': Opinions are like testicles. You kick them hard enough, doesn't matter how many you got. *'Fenris': That's... something. *'Fenris': So...who is Bianca? *'Varric': My crossbow. Say hello, Bianca. *'Fenris': But why Bianca? You must have named her after someone. *'Varric': Nope, Mirabelle was taken. *'Fenris': The way you fondle your weapon is disturbing. *'Varric': Hey! I'm a perfect gentleman. In public. Varric and Isabela ACT I *'Varric': I shit you not, Rivaini, it was this big. *'Isabela': There's no way. Impossible! I've had hundreds of those in my hands, and they're never that size. *'Varric': Would I lie about something so critical? Next line is dependent on third party member *'Anders': I can't stand it anymore—what are you two talking about? *'Aveline': I'm afraid to ask, but... what are you two going on about? *'Carver': What is wrong with you two? Can't you ever have a conversation that isn't dirty? *'Hawke': What are you two talking about? *'Varric': We're discussing knives, of course. Well, daggers, technically. I never remember the difference. *'Varric': Why? What did you think we were talking about? *'Varric': Rivaini, stop looking at my chest. My eyes are up here. *'Isabela': But the chest hair... *'Varric': Do you know how much I suffer under your gaze? I am a person, not an object! *'Isabela': Uh, Varric? *'Varric': (Laughs) Just shitting you. *'Varric': You know, Rivaini, you promised me you'd tell me how your ship wrecked. *'Isabela': I was drunk. I thought the reefs around the Wounded Coast were made of candy. *'Varric': Oh, come on. *'Isabela': And a demon told me to do it. It bet me sixty sovereigns and a bottle of port. *'Isabela': You're not the only one here who can bullshit, you know. *'Varric': I'll let you run your fingers through it, if you want. *'Isabela': Your chest hair? My fingers? Oh, Varric, stop! You're making me quiver. *'Varric': You know you want to. *'Isabela': Oh, I do... I can't resist you. No woman can. *'Varric': I know. It's a terrible burden. ACT II *'Varric': Were you listening to that guy in the Hanged Man last night? *'Isabela': "Your eyes are like bumblebees, flying into the window of my soul." (Laughs) *'Varric': My favorite was, "Your lips are like the wings of sparrows. Red ones. With no feathers." *'Isabela': "Oh, speak! And send the plucked wings of your lips soaring." *'Varric': I'd buy the guy a drink, but I don't think he needs one. *'Varric': You have got to tell me what was in that box, Ravaini. *'Isabela': Which box? I've opened so many... *'Varric': Well, those too. But later. Right now: that Qunari relic. *'Isabela': I'll make you a deal: I'll tell you what was in that box if you tell me how Bianca got her name. *'Varric': Fine, forget I asked. Evil woman. *'Isabela': Come to me, and I'll take you to places you've never been... *'Varric': Isabela... Are you talking to Bianca? *'Isabela': I think she deserves to feel a woman's touch on her trigger, don't you? *'Varric': Bianca responds to my touch. She'd never give it up for you. *'Isabela': That's what they always say, and I always prove them wrong. *'Varric': Stop it. You're confusing her. And me. If you complete The Long Road *'Isabela': Psst. I've got some of it written down now. *'Varric': Give it here. *'Varric': "Her breasts strained against the leather jerkin like two wild stallions corralled against their will." (Chuckles) *'Varric': "She pounced—the smooth moves of a jungle cat—and locked her thighs around Donnic's waist. He—" If Aveline is in the party: *'Aveline': What? *'Isabela': Nothing. *'Aveline': What is that? *'Isabela': Shh! (Giggles) *'Varric': Isabela just thought she'd celebrate your love affair with a... written dedication. *'Isabela': It's "friend-fiction!" I do it out of love. *'Aveline': I will never, ever be clean again. If not: *'Isabela': Maybe you should read the rest of it in private. *'Varric': I think that's best. (If Hawke romances Merrill) *'Varric': So, Hawke and Daisy. *'Isabela': I think they're darling together. *'Varric': It's almost too adorable. Well, except for the evil blood magic thing. *'Isabela': The most evil thing Merrill does most days is pick the flowers out of other people's gardens. *'Varric': I know, I have to bribe most of the gardeners in Hightown to keep it quiet. ACT III *'Varric': After all this, the life of a pirate is going to be dull, isn't it? *'Isabela': I know, I'll have to steal myself another Qunari relic. *'Varric': The scary thing is, I don't know if you're joking! *'Isabela': (Laugh) Of course I'm joking. I'm not getting involved with those people again. *'Isabela': No. This time, I'll steal the Queen of Antiva. There's no way that could go wrong. During the "Last Straw" quest after choosing sides *'Varric': Just curious, does any of this make sense to you? *'Isabela': What? This whole "everyone's waiting for the world to end" thing? *'Varric': Yeah, that. *'Isabela': Not remotely. *'Varric': Good. It's not just me, then. Varric and Merrill ACT I *'Merrill': I've never met a dwarf before. *'Varric': That's because you spend too much time frolicking in the woods, Daisy. Dwarves don't frolic. *'Merrill': Dalish don't really frolic, either. Not in the woods anyway. *'Varric': You have sanctioned frolicking areas? *'Merrill': No, just not in the woods. The trees get jealous. *'Varric': But you do frolic? *'Merrill': Of course we do! We wouldn't be elves, otherwise. *'Merrill': You remind me of Hahren Paivel, Varric. Only younger. And shorter. And not as serious. *'Varric': So it's a close resemblance, then. *'Merrill': Well, he tells stories. And you tell stories. Although none of his begin, "No shit, there I was." *'Varric': I'll have to give him some better stories, then. After you speak to Merrill in her home for the first time *'Merrill': Thank you very much for the help earlier, Varric! *'Varric': You made it back to the Alienage in one piece, then? *'Merrill': I don't know how I wound up in Darktown. There are just too many corners in Kirkwall. *'Varric': Still got that ball of twine? *'Merrill': I left it at my house. Don't worry! I won't get lost while we're following Hawke. *'Varric': Bring it next time, Daisy. Just in case. *'Varric': Daisy, for my sake, please quit cutting through the alleys in Lowtown at night. *'Merrill': Nothing ever happens. I'm perfectly safe, Varric. *'Varric': Yes, I know. And that nothing is costing me a fortune. ACT II *'Varric': So, I hear you've been visiting the viscount's garden, Daisy. *'Merrill': They're enormous! And they're always empty. Why don't more people go to see them? *'Varric': Probably because they're private and surrounded by guards. *'Merrill': I thought all those men looked a bit cross. *'Merrill': Bianca is a very pretty name. *'Varric': I'll tell her you said so, Daisy. *'Merrill': She can't actually hear you, can she? *'Varric': Of course she can. What kind of a question is that? *'Merrill': Wait, are we talking about your crossbow or something else now? If you complete Family Matter: *'Merrill': I'm sorry about your brother, Varric. Do you have any other family? *'Varric': I have family like a rat has fleas, Daisy. *'Merrill': Does that mean you have a lot of family, or that they make you itch alot? *'Varric': Both. Alternatively: *'Varric': I'm sure any priest who would pray for Bartrand would burst into flames. *'Merrill': Oh, I didn't know priesthood was so dangerous. *'Varric': Don't worry Daisy, the chantry keeps a lot of water on hand. If you complete Mirror Image *'Varric': Why a mirror? *'Merrill': I don't understand the question. *'Varric': If your people were going to make a magical whatever for talking to each other, why choose a mirror? *'Varric': Do elves spend a lot of time talking to their own reflections? *'Merrill': I suppose the ancient elves would have felt silly talking to a wardrobe or an urn. ACT III *'Merrill': You should have this back. *'Varric': Twine? When did I lend you a ball of twine? *'Merrill': When I first came to the city when I kept getting lost. It drove all the merchants in town absolutely batty but I never got lost again. *'Varric': Keep it, Daisy. *'Merrill': I don't think I'll be getting lost again. *'Varric': You can use it for other things. Like tying up a package, stringing up a lattern, dressing a roast. It's multi-purpose. *'Merrill': Is there a story behind Bianca? *'Varric': There's a story behind everything, Daisy. *'Merrill': So tell me! *'Varric': I can't. *'Merrill': Why not? *'Varric': There was a girl, and I made a promise. Bianca is the only story I can never tell. *'Merrill': You can't say that! Now I want to know even more! *'Varric': That was the idea, Daisy. (during A New Path) *'Varric': Does anybody else get the feeling that this is going to end badly? Just me huh? *'Merrill': It's not all bad Varric, think of the stories you'll be able to tell later. *'Varric': No offence Daisy, but I could live without telling anyone that we murdered you on some mountain side, it's little hard to made that one sound good. (during A New Path) *'Varric': Who thought putting a demon in a cave on Sundermount was a good idea in the first place? *'Merrill': Where would you have put him? *'Varric': Tevinter maybe? Or in the Anderfels? Further away from Kirkwall that's for sure. Varric and Sebastian ACT II *'Sebastian': It's been very exciting working with Hawke. *'Varric': Are you for real? If Hawke is male: *'Sebastian': It seems like he's involved every time there's a crisis in Kirkwall. If Hawke is female: *'Sebastian': It seems like she's involved every time something goes wrong in Kirkwall. *'Sebastian': I've never had so many opportunities to help people! *'Varric': All right. I thought I was getting tired of moody. I take it back. *'Varric': You're making my teeth ache. *'Varric': So, Choir Boy, this usurper of yours is... twenty feet tall? *'Sebastian': Not even close, no. *'Varric': But he has claws for hands, right? *'Sebastian': Fingers. Perfectly normal ones. If a little fat, perhaps. *'Varric': He eats babies, though. And farts fire. *'Sebastian': You're not serious, I hope. *'Varric': You can't even pretend to be interesting, can you? *'Sebastian': You must forgive your brother. *'Varric': While you were off playing prince, Bartrand trapped us in the Deep Roads and left us to die. *'Sebastian': When you hold onto anger, it colors everything you do. *'Sebastian': You escaped the Deep Roads. You built a life without your brother. Do you still want him haunting you? *'Varric': Oh, go find some beggars to sing to, will you? *'Varric': Tell us about Starkhaven, Choir Boy. I'm sure we're all burning with curiosity about your far-away land. *'Sebastian': "My far-away land?" It's inland Free Marches, not on the moon. *'Varric': And here I was hoping... *'Sebastian': It's a lot like here. But fewer dead people. *'Varric': Well, you don't have Hawke. ACT III *'Varric': I've heard rumors about Starkhaven, you know. *'Varric': They say you eat the dead up there. And murder strangers in the street. *'Sebastian': Why do I suspect that when you say you've "heard" rumors, you mean you've invented some? *'Varric': Six of one, half-dozen of another. Category:Dialogue Category:Dialogue (Dragon Age II)